Lotto
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Rentetan ini tidak menarik, tapi manis, walau tak seperti madu, tapi bagaikan sengatan ajaib dari dalam hati berbahan baja. Mungkin takdir sedang berusaha di peluk, jadi mungkin saja terasa hangat. Hanya ingin menyentuhnya sejenak. Ini soal Bucky dan remaja yang ia suka.


**Avengers bukan milik saya, mereka milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rentetan ini tidak menarik, tapi manis, walau tak seperti madu, tapi bagaikan sengatan ajaib dari dalam hati berbahan baja. Mungkin takdir sedang berusaha di peluk, jadi mungkin saja terasa hangat. Hanya ingin menyentuhnya sejenak. Ini soal Bucky dan remaja yang ia suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lotto**

 **.**

 **.**

Steve tidak terlalu ingat kapan teman kecilnya cerita soal perempuan. Terakhir dia ingat adalah cerita singkat soal perempuan berambut merah yang menyukai boneka seharga tiga dollar. Jangan tanya dari mana mereka dapat uang itu, hal-hal rumit sering terjadi di basecamp.

Yah, mereka menyebutnya basecamp.

Tapi, jika Steve mau menelusuri dan menjadi lebih jeli lagi, semua ini di mulai sejak saat itu. Saat dia tengkar hebat dengan Tony akibat persimpangan pendapat. Waktu itu terjadi hal yang sulit di terima dan Steve harus memakan banyak kepahitan, menangis pun tiada arti, Steve bukan tipe orang yang hobi nangis atau Drama Queen.

Saat itulah Steve berinisiatif membuat kelompok hobi bertarung dan berintelejensi tinggi, tentu saja yang di dalamnya ada berbagai macam jenis manusia. Steve pandai menceramahi orang-orang, hingga dengan mudah langsung bertekuk lutut dalam sekali lirik.

Termasuk perempuan SMA yang ia jemput dari sekolah musik ternama, membuat gaduh seluruh kelas, para guru hingga para siswa yang secara gamblang mengaku gay. Nama gadis yang di jemput mereka itu Reiko, tidak ada yang spesial dari yang kelihatannya, kecuali rambut halus kecokelatan yang panjang dan tatap misterius yang menyanjung sanubari.

Tapi, tidak semudah itu Reiko ikut dalam genggaman Steve. Reiko tidak mau terlibat dalam hal-hal kurang masuk akal, masalah dan terjun kedalam perpecahan kelompok. Dulu dia sering mengalami ini, maksudnya pernah, hingga memilih kabur karena malas untuk menampik.

Awalnya Steve tidak terlalu setuju untuk merekrut Reiko. Ingatan tentangnya pada Reiko menjadi samar, Steve memang lelaki baik dan sopan tapi kalau menyangkut Reiko dia akan malu setengah mati. Walau sebenarnya, Reiko adalah teman curhat yang baik.

Mereka terkadang melakukan debat dan hal yang tak penting buat melelahkan, yang membuat orang tertawa jika melihat dan mendengar, tapi sebenarnya Reiko tak banyak melawan atau melayangkan protes yang berkepanjangan. Reiko cukup mengerti, dalam pertemanan tidak ada yang selalu berjalan mulus. Tentu saja, plusnya mereka cukup kompak dalam beberapa hal.

Reiko itu manis dan cukup bijaksana.

Oke.

Steve ingat saat jelajah ke Jepang dan berhasil di buat tekuk lutut oleh Reiko yang bertubuh kecil di jalanan becek, buat ia malu menjadi tontonan kacangan para bocah SD dan tawa asam manis dari Reiko. Bayangkan saja, Steve hanya dilawan bocah SMA yang membawa payung merah bergambar boneka beruang. Bukankah itu sadis?

Reiko memang tidak banyak bicara, fleksibel, tenang dan tak banyak komen apalagi saat bertarung. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah meski orang-orang sekitar yang membuat ia terlibat dalam berbagai hal yang kurang menguntungkan.

Tapi, sekali pukul, ia bisa membuat manusia normal pikun. Kekuatannya cukup menakutkan, ia bisa saja membuat Bruce terlempar ke Alaska. Yah, Reiko bisa di gunakan untuk menakut-nakuti Tony pada awalnya. Seperti rencana awal Steve.

Reiko itu ajaib, orang-orang bilang begitu ketika pertama kali bertemu. Ia damai dan logis jika di pandang dan kau bisa langsung luluh jika ditatap olehnya. Ia bukan gadis Jepang, walau namanya terdengar seperti itu. Percayalah, ia mempunyai sejarah hidup yang unik.

Dan siapa yang tahu, jika Reiko bisa membuat orang itu selalu memikirkan dirinya..

* * *

Reiko memacu sepeda dengan kecepatan konstan. Sesekali melirik brosur dari museum ternama dalam genggaman, ia meneliksik, meneliti setiap jalanan yang ia hafal. Udara di sini cukup dingin, sebenarnya terasa normal. Tidak terlalu panas atau lembab. Masih bisa untuk bernapas lega dalam kekacauan yang memukau di setiap kota metropolitan.

Gema di sudut kota menambah kesan merinding.

Reiko tidak pernah menyangka kalau Steve akan menjadi pencarian paling Top. Ia mungkin menjadi kriminal jika membantu lelaki itu. Tapi, kala mendengar akar permasalahan dari cerita. Reiko lebih memihak team Captain.

Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak ke Amerika dan pergi ke negara ini pun dengan masalah yang meresahkan. Tiba-tiba saja, Steve menelepon pagi-pagi sekali seolah lupa soal perbedaan waktu antara Jepang-Amerika. Kedua kalinya ia menemui Reiko dan kali ia dengan berani mendatanginya ke sekolah.

Canny, guru kesayangan Reiko sempat di buat bingung oleh penjelasan Steve, ia mengatakan akan mengajak ( meminjam ) Reiko untuk beberapa lama. Terasa ambigu memang. Guru itu, Canny namanya, agak sensitif jika menyangkut soal Reiko. Dia guru muda yang dulunya idol tidak laku di pasar industri, setelah tertendang skandal seks.

Jadi, disini lah Reiko. Di museum Kapitol sesuai janji Steve. Ia akan ada di sana, bersama komplotannya, sepertinya.

"Reiko!"

Si korban menoleh, wajah lelah dan keringat yang bercucuran buat Steve sedikit bersalah. Sebagai seseorang yang gentle, seharusnya ia menjemput Reiko Nazuna ini ke bandara. Bukan malah membiarkan gadis itu memacu aksi dengan sepeda kecil.

"Kupikir dia lebih tinggi.." Sam Wilson mengomentari. "Kau serius dia orang yang mengalahkanmu dengan sebuah... payung?"

Di tatapnya sang Reiko. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja perpaduan merah hitam kotak-kotak di padu kaus hitam yang memperlihatkan lehernya plus celana panjang hitam. Sepatu hitam dan kacamata menunjukan ia seseorang yang cuek dan rambut cokelat sepinggang dengan poni menyamping membuatnya terlihat santai.

"Yes!" Jawab Steve tak sabaran. "Uh, dia lebih muda dari Wanda.."

Di liriknya oleh Reiko satu persatu rekan dari Steve. Yang satu lelaki kulit hitam yang lucu dan yang satunya lagi terlihat bingung dan waspada.

"Hei, namaku Reiko Nazuna..."

Steve tertawa kecil.

Sam menyelidiki. "Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Reiko mengabaikannya.

"Steve, jadi apa masalahmu? Aku harus kembali jika mau menipuku.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menipumu, girl. I need your help. Join the team!"

"Bossy. Tapi, oke. Aku mau membantu. Tapi, apa aku punya jaminan? Siapa yang mesti ku hadapi?"

"Stark.." Suara serak Bucky menimpali. "Tony Stark..."

"Wow, konglomerat. Aku bisa masuk majalah Time.."

Saat itu juga Reiko merasa sumringah sekaligus panik.

* * *

Waktu itu langit bertabur bintang, serupa kilau aura yang mendambakan sebuah rindu. Saat itu awal musim panas dan hal-hal mengasyikan sudah terealisasi sejak awal. Indah bukan?

Reiko duduk di sana, di atas kursi kayu, memeluk kaki dan memikirkan hal-hal lain. Seperti sekolah, Canny guru kesayangannya dan musik. Dia juga merasa flashback.

Dirasa, ada yang memerhatikan, ia menoleh. Mendapati sebuah sosok tinggi, rambut cokelat sebahu dan selalu tersenyum penuh tanya. Ia mungkin sedang mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri, Sam tidak pernah setuju soal ini. Entahlah, ia memiliki kadar gengsi tinggi. Sebenarnya Sam masih tidak percaya harus satu tim dengan anak kecil.

Reiko memulai. Walau ia tidak terlalu kenal sang lawan bicara. "Kau tahu? Bintang itu jaraknya sangat jauh dari bumi dan yang kau lihat di langit adalah cahaya beberapa tahun lalu. Jadi, di saat kau melihatnya di waktu yang sekarang, bintang itu sudah mati.."

"Seperti matahari?"

"Yup! Cahaya yang kita lihat itu cahaya matahari 8 menit lalu, ajaib ya?"

Walau sedikit bingung soal astronomi. Lelaki ini mengiyakan. "Ajaib.."

"Kau Barnes ya? Steve cerita banyak tentang dirimu.."

Bucky, mengeryit. "Cerita?"

"Yeah. He's so fucker. Tapi, dia cukup handal memobilitas orang.."

"Uh, jangan membulak-balikan. Dia cerita apa soal aku?"

Reiko menggidikan bahu. "Dia bilang kau itu manis, kind and friendly, also gentle and then boyfriend material. Tapi, kau sedikit berbeda dari yang di tunjukan Steve.."

Sepertinya, Reiko mengatakan hal yang kelewat ngaco. Tapi, dia cukup pede mengatakan itu. Lantas, Bucky bertanya. "Apa?"

"Aku pernah lihat fotomu, Barnes.." Reiko tersenyum kecil, cukup misterius dan menggoda memang.

"Uh, keren tapi konyol.."

Rasanya ingin tertawa ketika mendengar ini. Bucky tidak pernah menyangka jika Steve akan menggunakan kalimat-kalimat gombal. Ataukah Reiko hanya mengada-ngada saja? Tapi, dia tidak seperti pembohong yang ulung.

Bucky bergeser. "Kau kenal dengan Steve... maksudnya kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan dia?"

Reiko memikirkan ini. Dia agaknya lupa soal pertemanan aneh antara dia dengan Steve. Hubungan mereka tidak se simple yang orang bayangkan. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang terikat. Biasa saja. "Dia pernah curhat banyak. Sekitar setahun yang lalu, sepertinya. Saat awal musim semi. Waktu itu aku baru masuk SMA.."

"Kau masih kecil, Steve suka anak-anak. Jadi pantas saja, girl.." Jawab Bucky logis.

Reiko tertawa untuk meledek. "Aku lahir di tahun yang sama dengan _**Nobunaga Oda**_ , loh. Aku bukan anak-anak. Aku sudah tua, bukan teenager lagi.."

"Tokoh samurai yang diktator itu, huh? Lucu juga kau.."

Itu bukan pujian. Meski Bucky mengatakannya sembari tersenyum nakal.

"Yah. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau terlibat dalam hal ini. Apalagi kita melawan seorang Stark. Dia bisa saja membuat serum kimia yang dapat melumpuhkan orang-orang sejenis aku. Jika ia tahu aku ini apa.."

Bucky tidak mengerti. Kata-kata Reiko memiliki arti ganda atau lebih barangkali. Mana pula, ia mengatakannya dengan wajah serius kelewat datar. Siapapun akan menyangka jika Reiko sudah sangat serius. Serius tapi konyol. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin itu sudah menjadi karakter sang gadis.

"Sudah sana tidur. Hampir malam, bukankah kita harus pergi?"

"Reiko. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Tidak baik loh anak-anak tidur terlalu ma-"

Memotong secara tak sopan. Reiko langsung saja pergi dan melambai. Lalu berkata. "Goodnight, Barnes.."

* * *

Sebuah tepukan mendadak juga spektakuler mendarat di kepala. Rasanya dingin dan juga sakit, kepalamu akan terasa seperti di hujani es balok yanh banyak. Bucky yang setengah sadar menjadi agak tak stabil. Selengkapnya suara berbisik mengambang di telinga. Agak geli rupanya.

"Barnes. Oy? Wake up!"

"Who are you?"

"Reiko. Kau dengar itu?"

Kalang kabut, Bucky mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua gelap, karena ini malam dan lampu di kamar ia matikan. Tak terpikir olehnya kenapa ada seorang perempuan masuk dan membangunkan dengan cara aneh. Jujur, ia mendengar suara samar-samar yang penuh titah dan suara berisik yang melengking.

Dari suara-suara itu. Ia dapat menebak ada sekitar 4 orang di sana dan dari gerak-geriknya sedang mengintai.

Di tanyai Reiko dengan tak sabaran. "Apa maksudmu, Reiko?"

"Ada yang masuk ke basement kita. I don't know who the hell are they. Tapi, salah satu di antara mereka memakai suit yang aneh. Kaleng sepertinya.."

Langsung saja Bucky panik. "War Machine. Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Steve?"

Di tarik lengan logam dari seorang Bucky, rasanya dingin seperti es, es yang utuh dan sangat beku. Reiko agak merinding ketika menyentuhnya, ia memilih memutar posisi untuk menyentuh lengan yang satunya. Dan yang ini terasa hangat.

Reiko membuka jendela, berdiri di balkon untuk memastikan sekitar, dia agak bingung. Di bawah lumayan sepi, tapi ia takut itu kamuflase murahan dari agen kurang kerjaan di luaran sana. Reiko belum siap memukul orang-orang, tapi ia mungkin bisa memanfaatkan wajahnya untuk pura-pura menjadi remaja yang tak berdaya.

Di tatap wajah Soldier ini yang tersinari cahaya bulan. "Steve sudah tertangkap, dia heboh sekali jika bertemu Tony. Kau bisa lari secepat apa?"

Bucky menjawab. "Tidak secepat cahaya.."

"Kau mau lompat atau menerjang?"

"Lompat.."

Saat itu juga, dengan kemampuan yang mengalahkan gerakan seekor macan yang tengah mengamuk. Reiko melempar tubuh atletis Bucky, jatuh ke tumpukan sampah, membuat suara gaduh dan teriakan berlebihan.

Rasanya kaget, bukan sakit. Di lempar dari ketinggian 6 meter cukup mengejutkan. Di tambah lagi kau jatuh ke tumpukan sampah. Tidak keren, tapi sembarangan. Ingin marah tapi Reiko hanya remaja manis yang kurang ajar.

"Ayo.."

Pendaratan mulus bagi Reiko, ia mungkin jago akrobatik.

"...kita pergi."

Dan saat itu juga mereka berlari sembari berpegangan tangan.

* * *

"Sudah saatnya kau melepaskan tangaku, Barnes.."

"Oh, maaf.."

"Sudah pagi ternyata. Kabur bukan hal yang baik. Tapi aku kagum kau bisa lari selama itu, Barnes.." Reiko mengulas senyum aneh. Menilik-nilik langit padu mentari jingga yang romantik.

Sebagai tambahan, mereka berlari selama 3 jam.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, girl.."

"Aku sudah biasa. Anggap saja aku ini pencuri handal, jadi sudah belajar cara kabur. Aku pernah mencuri warisan milik Prime Minister di zamanku. Sebuah giok yang pas-pasan. Aku benci rezim di tahun itu.."

"Kau hidup di zaman apa sih?"

"Zaman yang kuceritakan itu saat Tokyo masih menjadi Edo..."

Anggap saja Reiko saat ini sedang melucu. Lelucon yang manis tapi tak bijaksana. Pantas saja Steve akrab dengan Reiko. Perempuan ini memiliki selera humor yang basi dengan tampang manisnya. Andai saja ia melepas kacamata kunonya itu. Ia akan terlihat cantik.

"Duh, sepertinya kau perlu makan.." Reiko mengomentari. Menarik pipi sang Soldier dengan tak sopan. Rasanya sakit dan manis. "Lihat, tulang semua. Kau sehat?"

"Terima kasih, honeyku Reiko, atas pujiannya.."

"Gombal tidak berefek. Ayo, aku punya cukup uang setelah aku pergi ke money changer.."

Masih dengan berjalan berdempetan. Reiko tak pernah jalan-jalan lagi di Amerika setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Rasanya agak beda walau aromanya masih sama, seingat Reiko di sudut jalan sana ada toko roti tapi sekarang berganti menjadi toko baju. Lalu ia bingung..

"Aku harus makan apa ya? Barnes, ada ide?" Sebenarnya ia tersesat.

"Ide?"

"Ya, jangan kelihatan seperti orang bingung, oke? Kita partner sekarang.."

"Aku suka makan pizza.."

"Junk food is never good, sushi tidak cocok buat sarapan.."

Siapa juga yang menyuruh itu? Reiko kau lucu.

"Bagaimana kalau minum teh dan makan roti..." Tawar Bucky tersenyum kecut, di genggam sekali lagi tangan kelewat halus itu. Rasanya lembut tak ingin lepas ada kefanatikan disana.

Reiko menggoda "Wah, menyeberang jalan, berpegangan tangan dan sarapan berdua. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Terlihat seperti paman dan keponakannya..."

"Oh, kau tidak sweet..."

* * *

A/N : FF ini terinspirasi dari berbagai lagu salah satunya lagu indonesia yang lagi saya suka. Agak lebay memang xD Lotto sendiri artinya Bingo kalo tidak salah


End file.
